


Angelic

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: Nico's Shippy Advent Calendar 2020 [21]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels, Angel Kunikida Hanamaru, F/F, How Do I Tag, Secret Identity, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Hanamaru was searching for her old angel friend, and found her.But she doesn't seem to remember her as well.
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Tsushima Yoshiko
Series: Nico's Shippy Advent Calendar 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035606
Kudos: 10





	Angelic

_ It's enough for now, _ Hanamaru thinks as she finishes dance practice with the rest of Aquors. She can’t avoid but focus her gaze on Yoshiko, her oldest friend. Not just for the past years, but longer than that.

_ Such a shame that she seems to remember something from the Before; but not me _ , she sighs. It could have been so easy to just tell her, remind her. But it also would be against the rules, and the other Angels are surely watching them. And so, she was even more determined to “play by the rules” and be at Yoshiko’s side for until she remembered and, if Yoshiko would like to, for the rest of time.

Yoshiko claimed that Yohane was cast out from the heavens for being too beautiful, which wasn’t exactly the truth. True, she was a beautiful angel; but many angels were just as beautiful, sometimes even more. The lower your angelic rank was, the more human your appearance as well. Some of the angels-in-training didn’t even have fully grown wings. Sure, they were made to be angels, but what short of angel they become isn’t determined until later in their lives. And thus; Yoshiko was made an Avenging Angel, while Hanamaru herself was a Messenger. The issue was that Avenging Angels weren’t allowed to associate and interact with the other angels and yet; Yoshiko held on to their friendship and kept visiting her, despite it being against the rules. That is, until she was found out. Her punishment was to be cast out of the Heavens and into the Cycle of Life. Hanamaru felt partly responsible for it and also didn’t have the heart to leave her friend alone, so she asked to be reincarnated as well. They could both eventually remember their past; if it came to that; to fully recover their memories, they could either return to the Heavens or be granted eternal sleep.

She could wait. After all, they had all the time ahead of them.

“Zuramaru! Did you hear me?” Yoshiko takes her out of her music. “I said, everyone is going for ice cream. Are you coming?”

“Of course I’m coming, Yoshiko-chan!”

“I’ve told you so many times already. It’s Yohane!  _ Yo. Ha. Ne _ .”

**_Yes, I can wait for you. As long as it takes._ **


End file.
